


Sealed Lips

by mandaree1



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: As friends I promise, Gen, She's a captain now, Star and Marco live in an apartment together, Star surrendered the wand to her folks, it's awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Star, after giving up her wand and resigning as a princess, has become a captain of the royal guard, with lieutenant Marco Diaz as her right hand. Queen Pony Head finds herself in danger from some familiar faces, and Star finds herself questioning her decision to back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

His majesty, king Butterfly, stood impatiently in the main hall of the castle, foot tapping. He coughed into a fist, straightened his formal shirt, then smoothed his long beard.

 

Finally the clacking of metal shoes sounded, bringing a light of excitement to his eyes. "Ah, Captain Diaz. I'm glad you could make it."

 

"Sorry I'm late, your highness." The Captain lowered herself into a bow. Her long hair tangled with the plates of armor on her back with a sort of familiarity, as though the knots she would get later were commonplace, the tips just brushing the floor. "My second-in-command is gathering the rest of our party now."

 

"Not at all." He waved his hands, becoming suddenly hesitant. "You don't have to call me that, you know."

 

"As a guard, I can be put to death if I don't." She informed him grimly. "Ancient laws, and all jazz."

 

"Well, yes. But, as my _daughter_ -"

 

"I gave up my right as a Butterfly when I resigned as a princess. Therefore; your majesty."

 

"Ah. Yes." River stated, a pause between each of the words, as though it hurt to say them. "Ancient laws, and all that jazz."

 

There was a brief pause. The doors were then thrown open; second-in-command Marco Diaz marched sternly into the room, flanked by five other men.

 

"Your majesty." He greeted, dropping into a bow of his own. "Your strongest- and most well-behaved- guards, as per your request."

 

"Thank you." The king smiled at the group of men. "Alright, guards. We're running a little behind, so let's skip the formalities. No big crazy entrances _this_ time."

 

The Captain was sure she heard a soft sigh of relief between the men, and was mildly surprised to realize that she was among them. Her second-in-command gave her a quick look, speaking of equal parts warning and amusement.

 

Indeed, his majesty himself even looked thankful for the delay; much like his estranged child, he hated lots of show when action can be put in its place instead. "Very well. Dimensional scissors it is, then. You all will have to circle me on the way in, for the sake of safety. And so the others kings don't gossip about how 'unorganized' my army is."

 

(They're not entirely wrong, she found herself thinking.)

 

River cleared his throat once more and clapped his hands. A servant scurried into the room, a pair of scissors- perfectly shined and sharpened- perched on a royal display pillow. He waved the servant away, tool in hand. "I will do the honors."

 

As he turned away to cut into the fabric of space, the lieutenant put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

 

"It's fine." She whispered to him fiercely. "They know me. No worries about introductions. _I'm_ fine."

 

He nodded his head and withdrew.

 

The king whirled around, chin set in a proud line. "Captain Diaz?"

 

She stood. "Your majesty."

 

"As head of these men, I expect you'll wish to go first." He hesitated, glancing between the portal and the jewel-encrusted scissors in his hand. "Unless, of course, you'd like to double-check my aim?"

 

Star shook her head and confidently strode over to the hole. "I trust you with my life, your highness."

 

With that, she jumped through.

* * *

 

The soon to-be retired king Pony Head waited at the entrance of his castle, greeting guests as they passed. Star noticed, with some dismay, that gray had begun to fleck his mane and beard, and wrinkles tugged at his eyes and mouth. River had shown no such signs of stress-aging, although there were magics out there that could easily hide such things, and while king Pony Head had no reason to hide, her father _did_. She bit her lip and looked away, straightening her shoulders before leading the men forward.

 

"There you are." The old Uni sighed in relief. "I was worried you wouldn't make it. The new queen would have missed you sorely. As would I."

 

"Good to see you, old friend!" His majesty greeted, baring his teeth in a smile. "I apologize for the delay."

 

"None needed." He dismissed. "Queen Pony Head has very little interest in being on time. She's yet to make an appearance herself."

 

River hesitated, fiddling with a button on his coat. "How has your daughter adjusted to life as a queen, if I may ask?" He couldn't look at him while he asked it.

 

"Very well, oddly enough. Her blatant lack of tact and disinterest in keeping poise has done her some good. They don't fear speaking honestly around her, like they do me." He shifted his eyes outward. "Is your _own_ daughter- ah, there she is. Good day, Captain Star!"

 

Star, staring resolutely on the ground, jerked in surprise and bowed. "Good day, your majesty."

 

"No need for such pleasantries. I'm not _your_ king, after all." He hovered closer. "Speaking of adjustments, how is life in the royal guard for you?"

 

She perked up a tad. "Pretty good, actually. I kinda like it. Like, a lot."

 

"Good, good. Still residing on earth, I assume?"

 

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant Diaz and I got an apartment."

 

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed heartily, although she doubted he knew what an apartment really was. Or, at the very least, how small one usually is. "Come in, come in, all of you! Mingle with the crowd; have a good time! The new queen of Uni demands it!"

 

"I... think I'll help you greet the others." River sighed, then waved off the guardsmen and woman. "Go on in. I'm in no real danger, and we all know it."

 

King Pony Head bent down to murmur in the man's ear. "The wand?"

 

"Safely back at the castle, with Moon." He reassured, whispering as the group marched past. "I didn't trust my own butterfingers."

 

"So, uh." Marco glanced around the lavish ballroom, complete with ice sculptures and buffet tables. "What do we do now?"

 

"I dunno." The Captain shrugged, taking her own look around the room. "I assumed we were gonna be tailing after his majesty all night. Not... this."

 

"Uh, cap'n?" One of the guards hesitantly said. "May we all take leave and go to the dance floor?"

 

"Of course." She nodded her assent enthusiastically, but not before sharing a quick look with her lieutenant. "Dance your hearts out. Just remember; if someone falls into a punch bowl or knocks out a guest, it'll be Mewni's reputation- and _your_ head- on the line."

 

"Yes, ma'am." The guard tittered, already halfway to the dance area, practically giddy. "We'll remember."

 

Star rolled her eyes at the display. "Such strong, fearless men we have."

 

"Hey." Marco chided. "They'd die for the crown, and you know it."

 

"Of course." She replied, in such a bright tone it made her faith in them completely obvious.

 

Her second-in-command put a hand on her shoulder, searching the room once more. "I just realized; I don't recognize _anybody_ here. Do you?"

 

"I know a few, but they're more likely to spill something on my armor than talk to me." She replied with a nervous look to her. "Resigning as princess is a big deal in pretty much every dimension. Not so much in yours, though."

 

"Star, you realize that usually led to death, right?"

 

"Death, or being on every royal's hit-list and getting dunked on." She weighed the options with her hands. "Death is quick. Quicker than the other one, that is. I'mma gonna be the scourge of quite a few worlds for some time. So, uh, in the long run? Yeah, death is easier."

 

"Okay, okay. I see you point." He gently knocked her hands out of the air. "Pointy Head oughta be happy to see you, at least, right?"

 

"Pony Head is a _queen_ now, Marco. She's got better things to do at this party than talk to another dimension's royal guardswoman _. Especially_ one that's only a Captain."

 

"New plan, then." He said grimly. "Stick together?"

 

"Stick together. Oh, wait." Star took notice of something over his shoulder. "Looks like someone wants to dance with you."

 

He stiffened. "Please tell me it's not someone who can break me in half with just their pinkie finger. Dying here would look _really_ bad on my resume."

 

She snorted and shook her head, giving a thumbs up to the creature in the distance. "Oh, I doubt _pinkies_ are anything you have to worry about."

 

With that, he turned, only to find himself almost nose to nose with an armor-clad Uni guard, their features masked by a helmet, politely waiting for him to notice him. "Oh." He floundered a second. "Uh, hi."

 

"Hello." She dipped a bit, mid-float, in greeting. "May I have this dance? Not romantically, of course," She went on, before he could speak. "It will look good for a Mewni guard and a Uni guard to dance. Besides, you're pretty cute, for a human, and her royal majesty has decreed that we all have fun."

 

"Well, uh... Star?"

 

He glanced at her nervously over his shoulder. The Uni drooped a bit. "Oh, dear. Have I interrupted something? I'm sincerely sorry." She said, and it sounded like she meant it.

 

"Not at all!" Marco let out a small yelp as he was pitched forward to stand by the pony's floating head. "I'm his higher-up, so he thought he had to ask permission."

 

"Sta- I, uh, mean; Captain Diaz!" He gave the other guard a wary look, afraid of seeming too close to the girl in public. "Are you sure-"

 

"Marco, as your superior officer, I order you to try and have fun." Her smile could power the sun, he found himself thinking. "I'm a strong, independent Captain who don't need no lieutenant. At a party. On the battlefield, yes, but I can get along just fine on my own at a fancy bash. Go on, now, you two; strengthening the bonds between two dimensions is never a _bad_ thing!"

 

She waved them off, then turned to the crowd. Almost immediately two or three creatures turned and briskly walked away, while two groups stopped speaking entirely. Others more began to whisper.

 

"Although, right now, I could certainly use someplace to hide." She swallowed, picked up her chin, and dove into the groups of royalty, her blonde hair and heart-stained cheeks almost like a brand in the light.


	2. The Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and the ex-king have a chat.

It wasn't much later that the doors to the upper balcony were thrown open. The lone figure of queen Pony Head floated into the room, eyes bright with excitement.

 

"Heeey! S'good to see all of you! This is a killer party, huh?"

 

She listened to the polite clapping of the royals and the cheers of the guards with a self-satisfied nod.

 

"Don't _ever_ be afraid to be loud in my castle. Scream and shout; bring the roof down!" She cleared her throat. "Anyway. I just want to say this; all of my folks from Uni? You're my friends. Not my _best_ friends- spots taken, sorry- but my best-est _not_ besties. And if you know me, then you know jus' how protective I am of my friends. Ain't none of you got anythin' to fear; I'll fight to the death for you, you hear?"

 

The shouts of glee informed her that she'd indeed been heard. Pony Head let out a laugh of triumph. "Enough mushy stuff! I'm queen now, and I say we get to partyin'!"

 

With that, she leapt from the balcony and plunged into the crowds below.

 

"She's certainly... different." River commented blandly.

 

"She may be a bit odd, but she cares about her people." Ex-king Pony Head rumbled. "The ponies of Uni will be in good hooves, so to speak."

 

They both glanced to Captain Diaz without a word, quietly watching from a corner. Her shoulders were slumped slightly, her eyes troubled.

 

"She's putting herself through a lot of unnecessary pain." King Butterfly sighed, comparing the two females without meaning to.

 

"I don't know about unnecessary." The old stallion returned. "She's very happy in her line of work."

 

"Tell me, friend." River turned to him slowly. "You don't seem very surprised. You never did. How long have you known this would happen?"

 

"Since our daughters were young, of course." He gave the floating head equivalent of a shrug. "Queen Pony Head may be brash, but she'll do what she has to for her people. If she was required to send her armies into battle, she would. Star could only bare to do so if _she_ were leading, or at the very least, _part_ of that army, fighting the same battle they were. She can't allow them to suffer alone. It's not the mentality of a long-lived queen, I must say."

 

"I suppose that's our fault." River said. "Letting the guard babysit her."

 

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. You can always have another."

 

"We don't _want_ another one." He stated, running his fingers through his beard thoughtfully. "I just don't know what to do."

 

He glanced around the room a bit, then leaned closer. "Let me tell you a royal secret. It wasn't until recently that we began having one or two offspring. It was tradition for a king and queen to have at least five, depending on the dimension."

 

"Of course. Everyone knows that."

 

" _And_ those offspring spread their blood elsewhere, after a prince or princess was chosen." He finished grimly. "It's more than possible that you're related to many commoners. Some might even be around Star's age. Have them followed. Choose the best one; name them your heir. It's that simple."

 

"And if that doesn't work?"

 

Ex-king Pony Head didn't answer for a long moment. "Then Star may have no choice than to step into the role of royalty."

* * *

 

Marco stumbled over not long afterwards, legs like jello. "What _is_ it with Uni-folk and dancing?"

 

Star laughed. "It's a cultural thing, Marco. Lot's of Uni's dance."

 

"It's _crazy_. How can you keep up so easily?"

 

"You seem to be forgetting that I grew up with one." She replied, smug. "But what about you? You kill it on the dance floor."

 

"Eh." Marco shrugged. "I'm more of a slow-dance kinda guy when it's not individual. Speaking of." He held out a hand for her to take. "Friendly dance?"

 

"Hey, I'm always up for a good shindig." Star took it, grinning ear to ear. "Let's do this."

 

"Ahem."

 

The Captain and lieutenant both jumped, exchanging a guilty look- they were on duty, not to mention in different ranks, and being so overly close can lead to embarrassment on the royal guard's part, should someone feel the need to bring it up- before twisting around.

 

Her majesty, queen Pony Head, didn't seem fazed by the display. "Hello."

 

"Your highness!" Flustered, Star dropped into a bow, Marco close behind. "I apologize; I didn't hear you coming."

 

"Rise, captain. As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not of Mewni blood. You have no reason to bow. 'Sides, totally cramps my style."

 

"Er, right." The Captain stood and coughed into a fist, eyes averted. "Is there anything you require, highness?"

 

"As awesome as this party is, I need some air." Pony Head announced. "But I'd rather be accompanied by you, Captain Diaz, over my own guards. Blah blah blah politics, blah blah blah connections; I just want some company that ain't gonna fuss with every inch I float, if you know what I mean. Will you be that company?"

 

"Well..." She looked to Marco, making sure her presence wouldn't be missed. He nodded brightly.

 

"Dancing can wait."

 

"Okay then!" She chirped, perking up. "I'd be honored, your majesty. Lieutenant Diaz, watch the men while I'm gone. Make sure they don't end up on the chopping block before midnight. Got it?"

 

"Got it." He gave an informal salute and strolled away.

* * *

 

To anyone watching, queen Pony Head and Captain Diaz looked to be the example of professionalism. The queen's snout was high in the air, floating at a leisurely pace. Diaz obediently marched behind her, hand on her mace protectively.

 

As soon as they enter the garden outside, however, that quickly gets stripped away. Pony Head wheeled around with what can best be described as a squeal, ramming into the girl's arms for a hug.

 

"B-fly! I'm so glad you could make it, girl. You _and_ Earth Turd."

 

"Same." Star laughed. "I was starting to think you didn't, though."

 

"What? That whole indifferent thing?" The Uni dismissed with rolled eyes. "Look, I know how things have been tight between you and your folks-"

 

"Technically, I'm not allowed to call them my folks anymore." She admitted with a sigh. "Hence the 'Diaz.'"

 

"Ex-folks. Whatever. I just thought I wouldn't make things any harder for you, girlfriend! They probably wouldn't be too happy if they spotted the queen 'a Uni hanging out with the Captain of the royal guard, you know?"

 

"Actually, I'm only _a_  Captain. There's more than one."

 

"Stop correcting me."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"Anyway. Forget stupid regulations." Pony Head eyed her armor with a smile. "You're a _Captain_ now! That's awesome! Why didn't you _tell_ me, B-fly?"

 

"Well, it's not like I could just drop into Uni with my new helmet, you know? I was gonna wait until things blew over, then stop for a visit." Star hesitated, looking away sheepishly. "You should probably stop calling me B-fly, actually. Seeing how I'm not a Butterfly anymore."

 

"You kiddin' me? Nuh-uh." She jerked her head side to side in a shaking gesture. "They'll pry that nickname from my cold, dead jaws. That's my special name for you; I've been calling you B-fly since I was a little filly!"

 

"I know, I know. I just don't want to cause you more trouble than I have to, you know?"

 

Pony Head stared her down. "B-fly... your folks aren't actually _enforcing_ all this old law junk, are they?"

 

"What? No!" She waved her arms and bit her lip. "But you know how the old stuffed shirts get."

 

"I know I don't care. And it says a lot that they do." A blue snout bumped her head affectionately. "You and Marco'll always be welcome under my roof, you hear?"

 

"I hear you. You're the best bestie ever, you know that?"

 

"Aww, you makin' me blush. But same here. I'm lucky to have an awesome best bestie who leads men into battle all cool-like. Even if she _does_ have another best friend."

 

"Hey now, you just proclaimed the entire kingdom of Uni as your best friends. You can't make fun of me anymore."

 

"I said they were _besties_. Not best besties."

 

"Ah, whatever." Star cheerfully waves a hand, eyes bright. "Come on, you've _got_ to show me around your new place."

 

"Sure, girl." She agreed easily, but it was Star who led them into the shadows.

 

In the distance, a twig snapped. Pony Head glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowed, before floating after the girl into the moonlit garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Pony Head, which I'm learning is a bit odd for this fandom.
> 
> Yeah, she's loud.
> 
> Yeah, she's rude.
> 
> Yeah, she threatened to hurt Marco.
> 
> No, she's not always a good creature.
> 
> Insecurity is a funny thing, and works in not-so-funny ways. I appreciate that she had a reaction like that, but they didn't immediately tear her and Star's friendship apart because 'well if she's jealous obviously she's not worth it.' I hate that trope.


	3. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Pony Head find themselves in a bit of a predicament.

Star knelt in front of a flowering plant, it's bright purple-pink petals glittering in the moonlight. "Ooh. Fancy."

 

"I know, right? Some dork from Pixtopia had it made for me." Pony Head glanced around warily. "B-fly?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"On a scale of one to freak out, how mad would you be if I told you I brought you out here for a reason?"

 

She smiled in a way that could almost be considered serene. "You're hoping for a confrontation, aren't you?"

 

Her ears perked. "You knew?"

 

Star stood with her hands proudly on her hips. "Pony Head, it's my _job_ to know. I _know_ we're being followed. I _know_ you're in danger. I _know_ there's four of them close by; and I know one is about to drop on our heads."

 

The Uni queen blasted a ray of magic into the tree branches above without delay. A yelp of pain and a grunt of falling soon followed.

 

"Three of them." She corrected chipperly. "So, no. Not mad."

 

"I didn't want them to ruin the party." She said, in way of apology. "Daddy's so happy with how things are going."

 

"The new queen is bound to have the odd kidnapping and/or assassination attempt." Star hummed, pulling her mace free from it's holder around her waist. "It's no biggie."

 

"Thanks, B-fly. You the best."

 

She stuck her tongue out and peered into the bushes. "To be fair, the one in the trees was a lucky guess. I'm not entirely sure where the others are."

 

Pony Head, however, was staring straight up. "B-fly?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Who's to say they ain't _all_ in the trees?"

 

She opened her mouth to reply, when two large bodies appeared from above and grabbed hold of her arms. Still another dared grab the mighty queen of Uni 'round the neck, yelling a yell of triumph.

 

"Whelp." Star said, not even bothering to struggle. "I wasn't completely wrong. But, let's be real; these guys aren't exactly bright. I was expecting a strategy of some kind."

 

"Hey!" One of those "guys" snarled.

 

"What? I'm being honest. You grab a Uni mare, but you don't even have a charm to disarm her magic horn? That's not just sloppy; that's crazy."

 

The one holding her left arm reached towards the captive Uni (probably to grab her horn, Star thought; an even dumber idea than it sounded. Those things _hurt_.), but, by leaving her time to charge up, was promptly thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious.

 

"Wow. You're worse than I thought." Without preamble, Star grabbed her mace from where she'd dropped it and swung, knocking the other one aside with a blow to the stomach. "Go back to boot camp!"

 

"Freeze!" The third roared, desperate. "I've got the queen!"

 

"Yes. Yes, you do." She nodded slowly. "Which is, in it's own right, the biggest mistake you've made."

 

"What's that supposed to-" He started, only for a horn to poke him sharply in the chin. "Ow!"

 

A strand of line gracefully came to the tip. Pony Head smirked sadistically. "Night, night, idjit."

* * *

 

Star crouched to study the fallen goon's clothes, finding no badges of honor. She let out a sigh of relief. "They're not guards. Phew. The embarrassment would've been real if they were guards."

 

Pony Head hovered a few feet behind her, anxious. "You know exactly what they are, B-fly. I know a St. Olga's freak when I see 'em."

 

"They did seem unused to kidnapping queens." Star agreed. "Guards are usually much more prepared."

 

The captain began idly searching the pockets of the kidnapper that had been thrown to the tree. "First rule of being a guard; if you're going to do something illegal, frame the other guy. Wearing your own armor makes the kingdom you work for seem at fault. But day clothes? Who knows, maybe you got an itch, or something. Sick of all the rules."

 

"You hate rules."

 

"And so I break them." She answered briskly. "But I don't kidnap queens."

 

A pair of heavy-duty reins clattered to the ground. Pony Head flinched and pressed close to her back, seeking comfort. "Well?"

 

"They're St. Olga's, just like you said." Star clapped the dust off her hands and got to her feet. "I'd send them back to dungeons. Or maybe just throw them back via some dimensional scissors."

 

"Are you kidding? I can't send them to the dungeon!" Pony Head suddenly came to be nose to snout with her. "I've been doin' my best to make sure people have forgotten 'bout all of that. The nobles'll eat me alive if this gets out!"

 

Star raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't care what the stuffed shirts thought."

 

"I don't! But, if daddy hears about this, he'll totally think I'm not ready to be a queen!" A pleading look overtook her features. "You can't tell anybody, B-fly. Please."

 

Star bit her lip, suddenly missing the days she had her wand to chew on. Things would've been much easier, had that been the case. Two princesses being attacked would've brought the wrath of both royal families down on their attackers. But queens were supposed to handle their own affairs, unless they would hurt their kingdom in some way, and a guard should be mortified to be unable to protect a member of the royal family.

 

"It's part of my job as a captain to write a report, Pony Head. I _have_ to."

 

Her face fell. "But I'll be ruined before I even started!"

 

"I'm sorry. Really." Star stared at the ground. "But the job comes first."

 

There was a long pause. "Well, if that's the case, then the answer's simple. _I'm_ sorry, Star."

 

The sound of her name made her head snap up. "Huh?"

 

Pony Head cleared her throat. "Captain Diaz, I order you not to breathe a word of this in the royal court. Not until I can work this out."

 

Her jaw fell open, then snapped shut. "Pony Head?"

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, B-fly. Don't be mad." She pleaded.

 

"I just... I always knew you _could_ , but- we're besties, we don't..." She bowed her head with a sigh. "Yes, ma'am."

 

Her ears fell back, and Pony Head looked truly chastised. "You're mad at me, ain't you?"

 

"Of course not, your majesty." She said briskly, all business now. "I shouldn't have overstepped my rank. If I might state my opinion?" There was no answer. "It's late, highness. Your people will be getting anxious."

 

Pony Head took in a deep breath before leading them back to the castle. She looked decidedly more somber now.

 

"Ah, captain Diaz." King Butterfly greeted. He and the old king of Uni were waiting together in the main hall; Star's men flanked them, surprisingly stiff for men who'd been dancing most of the night. "I desire to return to my kingdom."

 

"Already?" The new queen squeaked.

 

"Indeed. I'm too old for fancy parties so late in the evening." He cracked his back with a wince. "Now that you're back, captain, we can depart."

 

Star kept her head down. "You didn't have to wait for me, your highness. I'd hate to impede the king from his wishes."

 

"Nonsense; you're an important member of my party. Enough with all this fancy gibberish." He returned cheerfully. "Good day, queen Pony Head."

 

"Well, I mean, uh..." Pony Head's eyes darted between royal father and soldier daughter before finally settling on River. "Good day to you as well. Come visit some time, you hear?"

 

"Of course." He hummed, already pulling the scissors out of his pocket.

 

The rest of the group went first, with Star coming in last. She bid her father goodnight before quickly exiting the throne room.

 

"Hey." An arm slung itself over her shoulders. "You okay, Star?"

 

"Huh?" She met Marco's worry with troubled eyes. "Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine."

 

"You feeling alright?"

 

"Burnt out, actually." She admitted.

 

"Ditto. Let's go home. I'll make us some nachos, and we can binge some movies together. Besides, I still owe you that completely platonic dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine, for a second, if you're trying to help a close friend in trouble, and they demand you stop. And you suddenly have the realization that they can do that, according to rank, so you have no choice. That's how Star's feeling.
> 
> Also, I promise, despite my shipping to the contarary, this is gonna stay all friend-like. They're adorable, and the relationship wouldn't do anything for the story.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit into Star and Marco's humble abode.

Marco is awoken by knees jabbing him in the back, and opens his eyes to take in the sight of Star seated upright above him, arms splayed across the back of the couch, snoring in an un-ladylike way that rather suited her.

He sat up and stretched, having draped himself across the cushions, as well as her legs. Scratching a stray itch on his spine, he expertly plucked the remote off the table and shut the TV off.

Star's head immediately came up. "Huh?"

"The movie's over."

"Oh. Okay." She rubbed at her eyes. "Are we on duty today?"

"Nah. Your dad gave us the day off. You know, since we were out so late?"

She paused mid-rub. "Right." She said haltingly, as though the words had been forgotten before they reached her tongue and she had to learn them all over again. "The party."

Marco notices the plates they'd left overnight with a groan. "Aww, man. Do you _know_ how hard it is to get dried cheese off of dishes?"

Star follows his frantic stroll into the kitchen with a smile. "Nope! But I'm willing to learn."

Marco ignores the sing-song to her tone as he started the hot water. "Star, what happened the _last_ time you tried 'helping' me with dishes- so I had less to do when I was off-duty?"

She scuffed the floor with a frown. "I set the sink on fire."

"Laundry?"

"In my defense, I got the stains out."

"Yes, but you left a huge scorch mark in our poor dryer. Cleaning?"

"We had to replace the carpet." She sighs. "I swear, Marco. I don't mean to destroy this place."

"I know." He dipped his hands into the sudsy water. "Hence why you're no longer allowed to help with chores."

Star hovered a few minutes before blurting out. "Can I at least shine the armor and sharpen the weapons? Or am I forbidden to have _fun_ now too?"

" _That_ , I trust you to do."

She skips out the room, returning with arms laden with metal and a wooden stool. "Isn't this the opposite of how the world was run, back in the day?"

"Yeah, like, a hundred years ago." He attacked the hard cheese with grit teeth. "And in certain places on Earth. Not in this household, though."

"Certain places, huh?" Star hummed an idle tune as she passed a brush over a shoulder piece. It was on the small side; her own, most likely. "We should travel the Earth. You know, like normal people do."

"We should start saving our vacation days, then." Marco turns to lean on the damp edge, toweling out the inside of a glass. "Anyway, now that you're good, how's about telling me what happened last night?"

She stiffened shamefully, cheeks coloring. "I... _may_ have overreacted a bit."

"About what?"

"Her royal Pony Head gave me an order, and I, a royal guard, was forced to follow it."

He blinked at her. "Pointy Head gave _you_ an order? That just... isn't her style."

"I was angry for no reason. Really." She shrugged apologetically. "I mean, she's a _queen_ now. Of course she's gonna boss me around. Heck, I resigned _knowing_ that was how it was gonna be."

"Careful. You're pushing too hard."

Star pulled the brush away to find his helmet covered in scratches. She stared at it. "Oh. Sorry."

"Nothing a date with the buffer can't fix." He soothed, putting the glass- which was long dry- in the cupboard. "You're not mad, then. You were expecting this. So why is it wigging you out?"

She bit her lip. "My opinion and the orders are, well... they hate each other."

"We're _soldiers_ , Star. Our opinions don't really matter."

"I know, I know."

"Can you tell me what the order was?"

She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to speak of it."

"At all? I don't believe you."

"She said something about the court, but..."

"Ah. That sounds more like her. Not in the castle, but definitely at home. Pony Head doesn't know how to shut up, and she'd never force anybody else to. What is it she's always saying? Screaming is never as fun alone?"

"That's the one." Star stands, cracking her back. "Okay. Here goes. We got attacked in the garden."

His eyes bulged. " _Star_!"

"What? What was I supposed to do? Scream for you? Yeah, 'cause bellowing out the name of my lieutenant is gonna rack me up some serious bravery points."

"Touche. Go on."

"They were pretty weak; would've been a real embarrassment if they were guards." She waves the notion away. "Anyway, it turns out they were St. Olga goons. I was going to inform the guards to keep an eye out and write it in the report, when she demanded I not tell anyone. She got really defensive about it."

Marco massages the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Attack. St. Olga's. Not allowed to tell anyone. Got it."

"It's more than just an attack, Marco. They had _reins._ It was totally gonna be a kidnapping."

He stiffened. "Revenge? Or brainwashing?"

"I'd tell you, but that would require knowing."

"Did they have anything else on them?"

She shook her head. "Not really. A pair of shackles to tie the guards with. A blunt object to knock her out. Snacks. The usual."

"I don't think those shackles were for just anyone, Star." He warns grimly. "Pony Head wasn't the only target."

"I kind of figured. _Why_ they would want me, though, considering I'm not royalty anymore, is a bit of a mystery." She shook herself. "That's not the hot issue right now."

Nevertheless, the simple knowledge of their current danger hung heavily in the air a moment, before a tapping at the door made them both jump.

Marco turns to her with a sly look. "Bet you anything it's you-know-who."

"I don't like those odds." She answered primly, gathering her things off the tile floor. "Bet humbly denied."

"Darn. Easy money."

Marco pulled the door open and leaned against it. Pony Head sheepishly floated in the hall. He was silently grateful to his neighbors for having work today, so no one else could witness such a sight and call the cops.

"Earth Turd."

"Your royal pointy-ness. Forgive me if I don't bow; off-duty, and all that."

"Nah, s' cool."

"You have some pretty good timing, if I do say so myself."

She cleared her throat. "I may have put one of my servants to the task of placing a magic rock in your room that would inform me when you were awake. I wanted to give you some time to get up 'fore I tromped through your home."

He crossed his arms. "It's an _honor_ to know we're important enough to be creepily spied on."

"Cut the crap, Marco." Pony Head peers over him. "Is B-fly here still?"

"That depends. Are you here to apologize?"

"I'm here to _talk_." She pressed.

Marco begrudgingly moved out of the way; she could have easily gone over his head at any time, but a queen had a reputation to upkeep, and a guard had a right to privacy. "Fine. Be that way. No leftover nachos for you."

Pony Head and Star both froze when they caught sight of each other, a deep guilt forcing them to look away. Marco kicked the door shut.

"Hey, girl."

"Hey."

"Listen. 'Bout yesterday..."

"No, no." She raised her hands for silence. "I understand. I took it too personally."

"Nah, B-fly. I was being the jerk. You were just trying to help, and I shut you down in the worst of ways. We still besties?"

"We were never _not_ besties, Pony Head. I was an angry bestie, is all."

Marco sighs loudly. "Alright. Now that _that'_ s over, you can have the leftover nachos after all."

"I didn't come here just to make up," She glanced at Star. "Although it was the first thing on my list. I came to talk strategy."

Halfway to the kitchen, he whirled around and stumbled to the couch. "Okay. Business meeting on the sofa, then."

"Don't you mean, _bestie_ meeting?" Star's eyes lit up.

"No." Pony Head and Marco stated at the same time.

"Fine. Spoilsports."

The queen waited until they were seated comfortably before starting. "I got to thinking, last night. 'Bout St. O's. I was so confused after you left, trying to decide what was scaring me so bad. And then it hit me; I don't _care_ what people think about me and my time there."

"Shocker."

"I ain't done. I was so pumped when I realized that. Found the first Uni I could find- the washmare, I think- and told 'em. Except..."

There was a pause. "Except?" Star prompted.

"I couldn't. Spent five minutes stuttering my fool head off, tryin' to tell this random pony what I was thinking, and nothing came out of it. It shouldn't bother me that people know; it doesn't. So I thought about it some more- if you can't tell from the bags, I didn't sleep last night, so I had plenty of time- and I wondered; have you two ever talked about this with anybody?"

They exchanged a look, the mutely shook their heads.

"Thought so." She replied smugly. "Here's my thinking; St. Olga's could get shut down real easy if somebody manages to get back to unique like I did, you know? So they charm the place, just to be safe."

"Charm it?"

"You know, like in the movies. I've _tried_ , B-fly. I ain't no coward. It's gotta be some sorta magic that's keeping me from telling."

"But..." Marco hesitated. "You're telling us."

"'Cause you two _know_. You've been there. You're charmed like me. Can't tell anybody but us."

"Okay." Star stood with a new sense of purpose, shoulders squared. This wasn't Ex-Butterfly Star; this was captain Diaz, in Star's home. "If what you're saying is true, what do we do about it?"

"We wait. They're gonna keep at it, B-fly, and they're _gonna_ slip up. We just gotta hold it together until then."

"Oh." Marco said, rolling his eyes. "It's easy, then."

"I never said it was easy, Earth Turd; just simple."

"I'll give the men extra drills." Star promised. "They need the practice, anyway. It's been pretty quiet lately."

"And I'll tell my Unis' to do the same. I'd never forgive myself if one of them got taken in my place." She agreed. "We got a deal?"

"Deal."

"It's our only option, so... deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the true purpose of the name is revealed!


	5. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom Boom

A month passed, in a relative peace. Star was no slouch when it came to her duties- not because she liked them, necessarily, but because leaving things unfinished gave her an itch- and Marco was a busybody by nature. It soon became apparent that they were up to their ears in work once again, to the point that being put on sentinel watch was a sort of reprieve.

Her partner in crime was Cap, a decent gentleman with a knack for giving and taking orders. Star made a habit of remembering as many names as she could, but _nobody_ knew Cap's first name. He was just Cap; the guy they always knew would end up a Captain.

Cap's a much stiffer fellow than what Star was used to, so they didn't speak much. As fellow Captains, they needed to know and be able to call each other out when they goofed up, but that certainly didn't make them friends. She huffed a silent sight of boredom and shifted her weapon to the other arm, looking out over the whole kingdom from her place on watch.

She'd never been in a position to assume that the job wouldn't be anything less than boring, of course. Growing up with the men and women who watched and protected her had not gifted her with an idealistic view on Mewni's royal military. Looking back on it now, Star could clearly remember her mother bluntly refusing her wishes to put on the gear and march with the battalions when she was six. "It's dreadfully dull." She'd scoffed. "Don't let the tales fool you. Besides, you're much more suited for _better_ things. Like polite party-going. Let me see you try that bow again."

Still, her desperate determination to avoid being queen was like an itch that was impossible _not_ to scratch. There were other options, of course- Earth had an army. Uni had an army.- so on and so forth, but that would require keeping her passions a secret from everybody but close friends, and Star wasn't a fan of unnecessary secrets. It also wouldn't have dealt with her original problem.

Besides, Star had a thing for the smooth armor and medieval battle style that she couldn't deny. Harming innocents ripped her soul out, but, should a battle have to take place, she wanted to do it _right_.

Basic training on up had been a dream, really, and now was no different- it just happened to be a boring dream, is all.

Star was pulled out of her half-asleep daze by the sound of fast-paced footsteps. One of the newer additions- Barney; a nickname lovingly gifted to him for his self-admitted fascination with the prehistoric Earth life- was trotting up the stairs to their post, looking flustered.

"Switch-out time already?" Cap called. He was a burly man by nature, with a deep, booming voice.

"Not quite, sir." Barney climbed the final steps and panted, hands on his knees. "Her royal majesty has requested a Captain accompany her into town, sir."

Star and Cap exchanged a look. "How 'bout you do it, Cap?" She tittered uneasily. "My team's all rookies. Bad impression to make, you know."

"All due respect, Diaz," he replied, voice stuff, "I'd rather not."

"Aww, _Cap_. Don't tell me you're frightened of the queen who gives us the right to live and breathe!"

Cap hesitated.

Star leaned over to mutter. "It's okay, Cap. She's a very scary lady. I get it."

"Actually..." Barney broke in hesitantly. He's much too skittish for what their job entailed, she thought. "The queen has specifically requested _your_ presence, ma'am."

Her job dropped. "Wait. _Specifically_ asked for me?"

"Aye, ma'am."

"As in, she didn't say 'get me a Captain'?"

"She said, "Get me Captain Diaz", ma'am."

Mildly perturbed, Star cocked her head to the side. "Now I'm worried. Why could she possibly want to request me? That's showing favoritism."

"She _is_ your birth mother." Cap suggested, none too nicely. Star shot him a look.

"Not by royal decree, she's not. Besides, I thought we all agreed that the only way for us to be relaxed about me being a member of the guard was to put the fact I was _once,_ at one time- a princess- well behind me."

He said mildly; "We did."

"Good. Don't bring it up again." Star cleared her throat. "Barney, you'll take my place on duty."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lieutenant Diaz is your go-to officer while I'm away, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Cap gave a quiet grunt.

"Except, of course, in the presence of another member higher-ranking than him."

"Of course, ma'am."

Star holstered her weapon with a long suffering sigh. There was no use in further prolonging the inevitable. "Good day, gentleman."

* * *

Moon Butterfly, infamously known to have even greater throne posture than her husband, was as straight as a board and just as visibly emotionless when Star arrived, hands almost daintily clasped around her front. The family wand lay between them.

Her face, unlike Wind's, who had at least pursed his lips, didn't change in the slightest when she knelt.

"Captain." She said.

"Your majesty." Star said.

She awaited further instruction, but Moon gave none, as though almost uncertain in herself.

"If I had been made aware ahead of time, I could have more speedily gathered my men. As it is, I had no such time, and, shameful it may be, I humbly request to go fetch them."

Moon blinked herself out of a trance. "No need." She dismissed curtly. "I already had some prepared."

Star lowered her head more, wondering if this counted as a blessing or curse. "Yes, your highness."

Queen Butterfly turned and strode away. "No more dallying. You may ride in the carriage with me."

Curse, Star decided, jogging to catch up to her, with some distaste.

A woman that looked to be from a different squadron than her's or Cap's (both of which she kept a closer eye on) offered up her hand to help Moon into the carriage, head lowered.

"Captain Diaz will ride with me, on account of her lack of proper placement in my escort." She proclaimed as she settled in. Star noticed they'd managed to find a carriage with two seats facing each other rather _fast_ for having been a split-second decision.

Knowing better than to patronize her, Star was given no hand to hold as she pulled herself inside, although she did receive a salute and a sympathetic eye. Escorting the queen is a stressful job, to say the least, and the other woman respected that.

"I'll have you know that this is, in no way, favoritism." The woman said once they started moving. "You simply have a decent enough reputation."

It was Star's turn to politely nod her head to what was once her mother's rambling. "Yes, ma'am."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to be safe."

"No, ma'am. Far from it."

"Although, I will admit, I have another reason to all of this." Moon examined her for any reaction. Star kept her face- mostly- blank.

"Such as?"

"The fact that you are one of my bravest Captains, and yet you still have no trust in me, for one."

Star didn't so much as breathe. Millions of thoughts skittered through her mind, most of them angry. "You're the queen, your highness. Your word is law." She replied stiffly. "I trust you to make the right decisions on the behalf of Mewni."

The older woman let out a deep sigh. "Listen. I'm well aware that we are incapable of bridging this gap between us. For the good of all, what once was must no longer be." She let that sink in. "But that doesn't mean we have to be against each other, either."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I made a risky move, bumping you up the ranks. And I did it gladly, because I knew you could handle it."

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm honored."

A queen does not shuffle her feet, but Moon regally shifted the cloth of her gown to ensure better comfort, smoothing out any leftover wrinkles. "And I do believe you're capable of more."

 _That_ got her attention. Star sat impossibly straighter, mouth drawn into a firm line. "You mean it, your majesty?"

"I do." She agreed. "Not right now. But, in time, I see no reason you can't be _Major_ Diaz. Would such a thing appeal to you?"

Star bit her lip. "That would depend."

"On?"

"If my lieutenant had the chance to rise as well. Don't get me wrong, your highness. I want him to earn it. We both need to for it to _mean_ anything. But I can see a great Captain in him. A great Major."

Moon gazed at her steadily. "Indeed?"

"If you will allow it, majesty."

She nodded. "I don't get involved in military affairs often, outside of what's necessary. I will be sure to read the reports I receive more thoroughly."

Star swallowed a heap of newfound worry with barely a grimace. She assured herself she had nothing to fear- if she was ready, she was ready. If she wasn't, then she wasn't. Even still, the thought of her mother watching her like a hawk all over again set her teeth on edge. She thought they were _past_ all of that.

She also thought they were past explosions, too, but go figure.

* * *

It wasn't actually an explosion, per say, so much as it was a carriage wreck.

There was a time and a place for explosion jokes, and this wasn't it. Star shook off her previous attempts at humor and summoned her serious-guard face. Her mace had embedded itself into her leg a bit, something she rectified with a yelp. The puncture wounds weren't deep enough to warrant stitches, so Star decided against wrapping them immediately.

Through the dust, a voice said. "Star?" The woman's voice sounded weak and desperate.

She said; "Here, your majesty. We flipped into a ditch, I think."

"Can you see the wand?" A gloved hand shifted around in the darkness almost frantically. "It's not with me."

Instinctively, Star pressed all her limbs close to her torso, hardly daring to breathe. "I suggest you lead us out of here, ma'am, and _then_ we look for the wand."

" _Me_ lead?" Moon demanded. Her formal voice was slowly starting to return.

"With all due respect, majesty," Star grit out, "I can't come in direct contact with the wand."

"Oh." She said. "Right. Of course."

Queen Butterfly, in an alarming breech of protocol, led the crawl out of the flipped carriage, pushing the side door open with an undignified grunt. Cheeks burning with shame, Star followed, scanning the area for any perpetrators. There was none. "They're hiding."

"Understandable, seeing how they just destroyed the queen's carriage." The woman didn't look very surprised by this news, nor amused by her repetition of it. "Captain Diaz, are you _bleeding_?"

"Huh?" Star blankly looked at the lines of red streaming down to her ankles. She hadn't truly considered her wounds past the immediate pain biting at her. "Oh. It's no big deal, your majesty. I pricked myself with my own weapon."

Moon didn't seem pleased with this response, but couldn't risk asking further as the rest of their posse appeared over the horizon- a group of nine or ten well-armed soldiers- and instead focused on smoothing out her dress.

"Shall we continue to town?" Star asked with one last sweeping look. "We'll have to go on foot."

"Yes." Queen Butterfly said, straightening her spine. "I won't let this scare me."

She sighed. "As you wish, your majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> I never did see Star growing up to be a queen (I'm just gonna say this was written pre-season two now, despite the fact season two has yet to air, so when this gets completely blown out of the water I have an excuse.)
> 
> No, they're not married. Star was forced to cast aside the Butterfly name along with her title, and the Diaz family was more than proud to let her use theirs.


End file.
